Field
The present disclosure relates to a cartridge and a liquid ejection system.
Related Art
As an aspect of a liquid ejection device, an inkjet printer (hereinafter, also referred to as, simply, a “printer”) that ejects ink being liquid toward a medium being a printing object, is known. The printer is generally mounted with a cartridge that accommodates the ink, in an exchangeable manner (for example, International Patent Application Publication No. WO2013/105504 pamphlet, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-240182, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59317). In the printer, when the cartridge is mounted, an ink supplying path and an electrical communication path are established between the printer and the cartridge.
It is desirable that the cartridge is mounted to the printer in a suitable posture that is predetermined. When the mounting posture is not suitable, the ink supplying path and the electrical communication path of the printer may not be established. There is also a risk that the connection state of the ink supplying path and the electrical communication path becomes unstable and the connection state would be worsened as time passes. In addition, when the cartridge is connected to the printer, excessive stress may be generated by contact with a component of the printer side and damage or degradation may be generated. Conventionally, research has been conducted for improvement of the mounting posture of the cartridge with respect to the printer. However, room for improvement is still left. Such problem is not limited to a cartridge for a printer, and is a common problem in a cartridge mounted in a liquid ejection device, and a liquid ejection system including a cartridge and a liquid ejection device.